


Draco

by Sterek_09



Series: Your here now [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decide I'm going to follow her ..not Because I fancy her ! God no just so she doesn't get her little muggle self hurt .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco  
She looks so soft and beautiful, she took my breath away as she descended from the staircase . In a beautiful pink dress with her wild hair now tamed in to soft ringlets . " Draco ! Dracie poo ! " exclaimed pansy pulling me out of the trance that is the goddess granger . It was expected of us to go to the ball together after all we are promised to eachother however I hate her ! I hated her annoying voice because all she does is pester me ...she's not as elegant or as soft spoken as granger . I dance with pansy a few times to keep up face but she stared to get a little to close for my liking so I said I had to go get myself a drink . As I make my way toward the freshmeants table that's when I see granger leave the hall with tears staining her perfectly rosed cheeks . 

I decide I'm going to follow her ..not Because I fancy her ! God no just so she doesn't get her little muggle self hurt .  
I find her on the stair case crying softly in to her peiti hands and I decide here is my chance to " get in there " as people say I cough to break the silents , I seem to startle her  
" granger I couldn't help but notice that you left the ball and you never got to have a dance with the prince . " I say with my classic Malfoy smirk trying to hide how nervous I really was , then extend my hand out to her , there's a awkward moment where she just stares and then my hand , I think she thinking about whether I'm joking or not . She then slowly but surly place her small hand into mine and I pull her to feet . we Dance for what seems like hours moving to our own tune , slowly getting closer and closer . I lean In and whisper into her ear " your not that bad . You know ? " and with that she place her hands on my cheeks and places her soft lips on to mine .


	2. Chapter 2

Draco  
Her lips felt so soft pressed against mine not like pansy's who's where always covered in some sort of beauty product . Finally after years of wanting to shut the muggle up and I have done it in away non of us anticipated . She releases a soft moan into my mouth , this makes me growl . I pick her up , she wraps her smooth legs around my waist her pink dress being pushed up her legs to point where it only covers the top of her creamy thighs . I brake away because I hear foot steps approaching " granger , we need to stop ."  
Her eyes suddenly loose there happiness and turn cold an distant " I get Malfoy don't want to dirty your blood with mine , I get it . " she says as she slowly starts to get down , she smooths out her dress and turns her back to me and starts walking away . I'm to startled , I'm startled that she's walking away from me . That she thinks I don't want her ..I don't just want her I need her , I crave to feel her legs around me to be buried deep in her warmth .  
I start chasing after her " granger ! " I manage to catch up to her , I gave a hold of her arm " I do want you granger I just heard foot steps that's all and it would be very proper of me to take you in a hall way now would it ? " her face seems to lighten at the knowledge that I wanted her and I wasn't just being a tease .


End file.
